Magic Wolves
by Leighlagames
Summary: Pandora (Fem Harry) is cousins with Scott. Melissa adopted her at 8 years old after the Dursley's are arrested for child abuse. She's an Okami (wolf girl) and mates with Stiles and Derek.
1. Prologue

Summary: Pandora (Fem Harry) is cousins with Scott. Melissa adopted her at 8 years old after the Dursley's are arrested for child abuse. She's an Okami (wolf girl) and mates with Stiles and Derek.

AN: I couldn't find absolute dates or ages for the timeline of Teen Wolf so made it match the best I could while changing the small details to fit the story my way.

Proluge:

Tom Riddle changed his name to Marvolo Slytherin. However, he was controlled by Dumbledore to become Voldemort, which was made easier after he was made to believe his wife and daughter died in childbirth. Dumbledore killed his wife and gave his daughter to the Evans, who they named Lily. James and Lily were killed by Dumbledore. Voldemort was forced to turn his wand on Pandora, who survived the killing curse because of family magic wouldn't permit him to harm her and he was expelled from his body. Dumbledore then gave Pandora to the Dursleys.

The Dursley's were arrested when she was 8, records showed Lily has a half-sister and Pan is sent to live with Melissa, who adopts her. Pan, Scott, and Stiles become best friends. They know she has magic and she has a tutor for her magic, she also meets Deaton and learns to use her magic and Druid magic together. She likes to call Stiles his nickname Mischief and he calls her Magic. She is with Stiles when his mom dies when they are 10, he tends to cling to her when he needs support. On her 13th birthday, she goes through an inheritance, becoming an Okami and a soulmark appears on the inside of her wrist. The soulmark is the word MAGIC with wolves howling at each end of the word, slightly smaller above it is the word MISCHIEF and below is MAYHEM. On Stiles' wrist is the same but MISCHIEF is slightly larger and the others smaller. They learn Pan and Stiles are mates however they have another that they haven't met.

However, when she went through the inheritance Dumbledore was able to find her with the magical devices he has linked to her. He forces her to go to Hogwarts by threatening her family and Stiles. She is sorted into Slytherin and makes the highest marks of third years because the British magic world is so behind the rest of the world. She only makes friends the twins, Draco, and a few others. She thinks Ron is a slob and Hermonie is a know it all. Severus is her godfather by her moms will. She and Sev get Sirius a trial and spends the summer with the both of them, who promise to play nice for her. They all learn of Dumbles lies and plan to expose them however they need Marvolo back to do it. They find out Dumbles want to use a tournament to give Voldy a body to continue the war so plan to play alone. Back in school she is chosen as the forth champion. She goes through the tournament and wins the cup, goes to the graveyard and Voldy comes back, but not under Dumbles control. She returns to the school as the winner and then goes back to Sirius' place for the summer, there she tells Sev, Siri, and Marv that she doesnt want to deal it the war, she just wants to go home to her family and mates. They agree that now that Marv is back she may be safe in Beacon Hills from Dumbles so they take her back. They explain everything to Melissa, Scott, Stiles, and Stiles' dad what happened the last two years and how they plan to expose Dumbledore and fix the magic world in Britain. Sev, Siri, and Marv stay for her 15th birthday then go back to Britain, promising to stay in touch. The next year of her life was normal, dating Stiles and cheering them on in lacrosse, however, that all changes when Scott gets bit in the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I realized I didn't describe Pan in the last chapter. She is 5 foot 4 inches, vibrant green eyes, and blood red hair. In her Okami form she has wolf ears and tail that match her hair and her eyes glow. She has finished magic training and prefers wandless seeing as that how her tutor taught her. Also, Derek is 6 years older than them, making him 22 and the fire was 5 years ago when he was 17.

Pandora is at home with her brother when they hear a noise outside, Scott grabs a bat to go see what it was and as he is checking the porch Stiles falls, hanging upside down from the porch roof. Both boys scream while Pan bust out laughing at them getting scared.

"Ha ha, Pan," says Stiles "now will you help me down."

Scott reaches up to help and Pan replies.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak around and fall off roofs. Mom's not home and you can just come in through the front door."

Scott gets him down and rolls his eyes at the pair and asks Stiles what he's doing there.

"Some joggers found half a body in the wood and now the whole County Department and state police are out looking for the other half." Stiles explains.

"So you want us to go look for it with you? No thanks, I need to study for a test tomorrow and it sounds gross" Replies Pan.

"Great, Scott can go then." Stiles smiles dragging Scott to his Jeep.

"Try not to get into too much trouble and don't forget to pick me up for school, Ok, Babe." Yells Pan as the boys get in the Jeep. Stile waves his hand showing he heard her.

After they drive off she shakes her head and goes back in to study. It's late and she's already in bed when she hears Scott come in and groan like he's in pain. She goes to check on him but he locks the door and says everything's fine. She figures she'll find out in the morning and goes back to bed.

The next morning on the way to school Stiles tells her how he lost track of Scott and didn't know what was wrong.

"We'll just ask when we get there." He tells her.

"You shouldn't have left him, ya doof" She mumbles.

They meet up with Scott and he tells them and being bitten by what he thinks is a wolf. With the both replying that wolves haven't been in the area for nearly 60 years. Scott then mentions that he found the body right as the bell for class sounds.

They don't have time to talk about for the rest of the day. Pan notices Scott being odd and plans to watch him just to make sure he's ok. At the end of the school day, they head outside to the field, Pan on the bleachers and the boys for practice. Lydia and the new girl Allison sit down near her and she sees Scott looking at Allison. 'Aww someone has a crush,' she thinks as she hears the girls talk about him.

Coach blows the whistle and Scott grabs his ears, Pan notices but doesn't think anyone else does and frowns worrying about her brother. As he's holding his ears he gets hit by the ball. "Come on bro, pay attention," she mumbles and surprisingly he catches the next few balls. After practice Scott explains how it was like time slowed down and how his senses are enhanced. Even going so far as to point out the mint gum in Stiles' pocket. Scott freaks out thinking maybe he has an infection and Stiles jokes that maybe he's a werewolf. Pan says turning is really painful and he can't be one. She then heads home as the boys go back out where Scott found the body and lost his inhaler.

The next morning she sees Scott run off in a bit of a daze and thinks that Stiles may be onto something, plans to ask Dr. Deaton if non-magical creatures are different than their magical counterparts. While the boys are at practice she heads to the animal clinic. He explains that yes they are very different and gives her a few details. She goes home seeing Scott leave for his date, later she hears him run in and hide in his room. Then hearing Stiles at his door goes to talk to them, Scott yells that he needs to find Allison and leaves through the window. Pan tells Stiles that he may be right about the werewolf thing and goes with him to find Scott. They go to Allison's only to find out she's there but no sign of Scott, so they figure he went elsewhere. They find him walking home so pick him up, Scott tells them he's worried Allison will hate him now and Stiles says that his excuse had better be awesome and they both promise him help to get through this.

At school the next day she hears Scott apologize and Allison give him a second chance. She smiles, happy her brother may have found someone for himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Pan sat in the bleachers watching practice, concerned for Scott. He was taking a beating from Jackson and she could see that his anger was close to getting the best of him. Scott tackles Jackson and almost loses control, Stiles drags Scott to the locker room, Pan following behind just in case. When she gets to the locker room Scott has shifted and tries to kill Stiles, Pan throws up a barrier between them pushing Scott back. Scott's head seems to clear up and he calms down.

"S-Stiles? What happened?" Scott asks, confused.

"You tried to kill me, that's what happened. Like I told you before, it's your anger and your pulse rising. That triggers it." Stiles tells him.

"Well, lacrosse is a pretty violent game in case you haven't noticed," Scott replies.

"Yeah, and it's going to get even more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday, you have to get out of the game," says Stiles.

"But I'm first line" states Scott.

'I think he's right Scott it may be dangerous for you to play until you learn to control the wolf. You remember when I got the Okami form and had to learn to hide it and not let my power out of control. Perhaps your wolf is the same and with practice, you won't wolf out and hurt anyone." explains Pan.

Scott agrees and heads home while Pan and Stiles go to his house. Later Stile skypes Scott, Pan lying on the bed behind reading but also listening to the boys talk. Stiles fires a toy gun at the screen when Scott answers.

"Dork," she mumbles smiling.

"What did you two find out," Scott asks.

"Um, not good, Jackson's shoulder is separated," says Stiles.

"Because of me," says Scott sadly.

"Cause he's a tool," Pan says loudly from the bed.

"Is he playing then?" Scotts asks.

"They aren't sure yet, but now they're counting on you Saturday" answers Stiles.

Scott sighs and notices Stiles looking at something oddly, asks what is it and Stiles starts typing.

" 'Looks like' " reads Scott, "what?"

The screen freezes and the words "Someones behind you" pops up. They see someone move towards Scott and grab him threatening to kill him if he plays on Saturday then leaves. Unsure of what to do about it, they decide Scott needs to tell the coach that he can't play and do something about it later.

The next day rumors are going around about Scott not playing. In math class Pan listens to the conversation Lydia has with Scott, unhappy with the why Lydia acts.

"Why is there a rumor saying you're not playing tomorrow? asks Lydia.

"Cause I'm sorta not" replies Scott.

Lydia returns with "I think you sorta are. Especially when you injured my boyfriend by ramming into him. Jackson's playing tomorrow but he not at his peak, and I prefer him at peak performance. I date the captain of the winning team, and if they start off losing then I'm dating the captain of losers and I don't date losers."

"Losing one game won't kill anyone," He tells her "in fact, it may save someone"

"Fine don't play. We'll probably win anyway, and go out like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team." She snarks, finishing the math problem and walking off.

The teacher tells Scott, that he's not close to solving the problem. Scott mumbles "Tell me about it," causing Pan to smile but also wonder if she can help. After class, she's walking out to talk to Scott when Stiles grabs him and pulls him to the other side of the hall.

"Come here, tell me what they're saying" Pointing to his dad down the hall.

"There's a curfew because of the body' Scott says.

"Unbelievable" Stiles cries out "Dad's looking for a rabid animal when the jerk that killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever'"

"We can't just tell him the truth about Derek" Scott reasons.

"We just have to do something, like find the other half of the body," says Stiles as he walks off. Pan follows Stiles wondering why she has the feeling that the boys are wrong about Derek even though she has never met him.

Later Scott calls Stiles saying he found something and Stiles run to their house, stumbling through the door.

"What did you find, how did you find it, where did you find it?" he rushed out quickly while also out of breath "And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so..."

"I found something at Hales" interrupts Scott.

"You kidding? What?" Asks Stiles.

"He said something about something being buried at the Hale house and the scent of blood before calling you," Pan said.

"Great, I mean terrible. Whose blood?" asks Stiles.

"Don't know but when we do Derek is nailed for murder," answers Scott, "Then we figure out how I can play without shifting, cause I'm not missing the game." They head to the hospital to see if the scent at the Hales is the same as the half of the body in the morgue, Scott says it's the same. As they head out to the Hale house Pan explains that she feels that they may have the wrong guy, however, she is willing to go with their plan for now.

They pull up to the house, Scott stating something is different but doesn't know what it is. The boys start to dig with shovels but after a few minutes, Pan states that it's "Taking to long" so uses some magic to move the dirt only to uncover part of a wolf body.

"Now I know whats different, the smell, earlier it smelled like human blood. Let's cover this back up and go" Says Scott. As Pan goes to move the dirt back Stiles notices a flower.

"Wait, isn't that Wolfsbane?" He asks. He walks over to it and pulls it up only for a rope to be tied to it. As he pulls up the rope it makes a spiral in the dirt around the body.

"I think that was some part of a spell," Pan says because as the spiral is removed the wolf body becomes a human body. They get Stiles' dad, Noah, out there and that morning Derek is arrested. As Stiles sneak into the cop car to ask Derek why he did it, Pan can't help but get the feeling Derek is innocent and even important but can't figure it out unless she were to get closer and release her magic near him. However, before she could head over to them Noah pulls Stiles from the car and demands answers. Stiles just seems to get himself into more trouble until Noah just gets fed up and tells him to leave. As they were heading back Scott gets angry at Stiles and sees the wolfsbane in his backpack. Pan yells at Stiles to get rid of it. Stiles stops and runs to throw it off as far as he can, but Scott also takes off, Pan unable to get out of the back seat fast enough to stop him. As they drive around looking for him, Stiles calls the police department trying to find out if there have been any wried sightings.

"I'm sure he's fine." Pan reassure Stiles after he's hung up on, "However if he keeps running off like this I am going to have to find some kind of tracking spell or learn how to track with my wolf. If we don't find him or he doesn't show up at the game then we'll worry, ok. He may just need some time alone to cool off. Let's go home and get ready for the game."

When they got to the school, she felt for Scott with her magic and felt him in the locker room and was relieved he made it. Stiles heads off to the locker room while she goes to the stands. As the players come out on the field she can't help but wonder if Scott will be ok and tries to send calming magic his way hoping that it works and he doesn't slip. She can't help but send a small glare at Lydia when she basically calls Scott a loser. Then during the game no ones passing to Scott, then when he gets a chance to do something Jackson shoves him down. Everyone seems to not notice and Jackson scores, getting many cheers. Pan and Melissa are the only ones not happy, 'At least mom seems not so pleased with the jerk' Pan thinks. Lydia then stands up with a sign that says 'We Love You, Jackson'. She rolls her eyes and thinks ' _Well aren't you a little bitc.. No Pan, just get over it_ ,'

"What did I say? Don't pass to McCall" She hears Jackson say from the huddle when her frustration makes her slip a little into her wolf senses. Knowing Scott heard that as well she got the feeling things were not going to go well after this. She then hears Allison's dad ask which one Scott was.

"11, also known as the only one that hasn't caught a single ball this whole game." Lydia bitches.

"I hope he's ok," Allison says.

"I hope we're ok, we need to win this" Lydia says standing back up to hold the sign making Allison help. Pan sees that Allison isn't all happy and into the sign 'Well at least she isn't selfish like Lydia, and maybe genuinely likes my brother' she thinks. The game starts again and Scott takes charge and scores, everyone cheers for him but Lydia who sits down pouting, _'Good'_ thinks Pan smirking at Lydia's actions. Coach yells for the team to pass to McCall, and when the other team has the ball, Scott growls and the kid throws the ball to him.

"The opposing team just passed us the ball deliberately?" Coach said questioningly.

"I believe so" Stiles mumbled in reply as he nervously chewed on his glove.

Scott throws the ball through the head of the goalie's stick and into the net, tying the game. The opposing players ask Jackson what is Scott on only to get the reply of "I don't know yet." As play begins again Scott seems to be losing control, however when Allison says something encouraging he seems to calm and score the win. Scott runs off and Allison follows. Pan and Stiles go looking for them only to find them kissing in the locker room.

"Ew gross don't need to see that" she mumbles, pulling Stiles back. Before she can leave or hide the kiss stops and Allison leaves saying hi to the two of them on the way out.

Scott wonders over with a huge grin saying "I kissed her."

"Yep, we saw," Pan said.

"She kissed me" Scott rambled

"Saw that too" Stiles replied. "That's good, yeah?"

"I was able to control it, pull it back. I think I can do this, maybe this isn't so bad." Scott gushes.

"Yeah, Ok. We'll talk later" Stiles turns to leave, but Scott grabs him and asks him what's wrong. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body and determined she was killed by an animal, not a human. So Derek was let out of jail. They also ID'd her as Laura Hale, Derek's sister."

They all go home after that, Pan, staying with Stiles for the night, was lying in bed thinking about what both boys talked about. How Scott was able to control his wolf around Allison, maybe she was his anchor, like Stiles is for her. When she is with Stiles the wolf calms and her magic is easier to use and not as chaotic. Also how she felt that the cops are right that Derek didn't kill his sister and that perhaps he is important, she just did know why. However, Stiles rolls over, pulls her closer to him and mumbles "Stop thinking and go to sleep." She rolls her eyes, snuggles in his arms and drifts to sleep.


End file.
